One Month to Live
by LadyDetia
Summary: Kakashi has an Srank mission to assasinate a missing nin from Konoha.  Unfortunately, she happens to be the woman he loves.  Revealed Connections Spin off.  Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Week 1

One Month to Live

by Lady Detia

A/N: I do not own the fabulous anime or manga of Naruto, but it sure if fun writing fanfiction based on it! Whee!

"Kakashi's POV."

_"Megumi's POV."_

**Week 1**

**(Kakashi)**

The day had finally come for me to leave for an S-rank mission. The whole situation seemed surreal to me. I suppose if I hadn't been holding her hitai-ate in my hand I would have convinced myself it was all just a nightmare. As I left Konoha behind and headed towards Rice Country all I could see in my mind's eye was her face. Her long raven locks, striking eyes, and elegant facial features were etched in my memory. That was how I wanted to remember her forever. I refused to imagine her face covered in blood. I tried not to think about her dying by my hand. My main focus was getting to where she was. Take one step at a time. If I didn't do that I would drive myself crazy.

I followed my Ninken who were moving quickly so they wouldn't lose Megumi's scent. At the rate we were traveling we would make it to Rice Country in about a day and a half. I didn't want to move too fast because I was given a month to fulfill my mission. I didn't see a reason to be in too much of a hurry. And yet my heart's desire was to see her right now, and the really selfish part of me wanted us to find a safe place for us to be together. I repressed that traitorous desire and pressed to keep up with Pakkun. I even took a soldier pill so I wouldn't have to stop running for a while. By sunrise the effects of the pill had worn off and I was completely exhausted. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, I determined that we would be within the borders of Rice Country by the following day after I got some rest. Until then that beautiful face would haunt my dreams.

_**(Megumi)**_

_It had been several days since I arrived in Oto. I don't remember much about my journey there on Kokoumori's back. I do remember weeping the whole way there because the Great Bat's fur was soaked with my tears. I couldn't believe I had left Kakashi-kun behind. I usually don't make such rash decisions, but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to know who I really was. After that desire was satisfied I would join my mother and father. Once Kokoumori landed I was on the defense in case any Oto ninja attacked. The odd thing was they didn't attack at all. In fact a tall man with eyes like mine and hair like my mother greeted me like he was expecting me._

_My first task at hand was to hand over Kabuto's remains to his wife and son as he had requested before his demise. A redheaded woman stepped forward as I removed the med nin's remains from Kokoumori's back._

_"I'm Kabuto's wife, Narabi. My husband had told me that if he didn't make it...you would bring his body back to us. I don't know how he knew this but I'm glad he was right." I noticed the woman was smiling, but her eyes told the real story. Since Kabuto had been very ill I assumed she knew he would die soon, but that didn't make it hurt any less. When the little boy standing next to the woman started crying I figured he was the son Kabuto had mentioned. I felt pity for the child, but at least he didn't see his parents murdered in front of him like I did. As a couple men stepped up to take Yakushi-san's body as I thanked Kokoumori-sama for carrying me thus far. After the others left the man with eyes like mine stepped up to me. For a few moments he just stared at me. After an awkward moment he finally spoke._

_"My god...you've grown even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He must have noticed the confusion on my face because he finally explained who he was. "Megumi-chan, I'm your uncle, Jin. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive."_

_I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't be alive for too much longer, but decided not to ruin the moment. For the next few days my uncle and I had serious conversation about my parents. My parents were missing nin from Stone Country who had been recruited by Orochimaru. They were quite loyal to the Snake Senin until he started to use me for experimentation. Thank Kami-sama that I don't remember what he did to me. All I had to show for it was a scar on my neck. When my father, Sanosuke, found out about this he wasn't happy at all about it. My mother was quite upset too and begged Orochimaru to spare me the torture. Father had a different plan to put an end to Orochimaru's experiment. He taught me about a jutsu that would seem to bury me alive and also showed me how to break the jutsu so I wouldn't end up dying for real. He then took a dead animal's corpse and put it in a sack and threw it into the river to make it seem that I had drowned. When Orochimaru came to take me back to the lab Sanosuke told him that he had drowned me to spare me any more suffering. Orochimaru was definitely enraged by that news so he killed my father on the spot right in front of my mother, and unknowingly right in front of me. Although Orochimaru had ordered my mother, Ayame, to return to the lab with him, she opted to stay behind for a moment with Father's body. She took that moment to commit suicide right on top of him. Apparently my mother was uninformed about my father's plan so she opted to join her husband and daughter in death. The image of their bodies joined at the chest by a single kunai never left my memory no matter how far I buried it. Jin told me had he known I was still alive he would have fled somewhere else with me to protect me._

_"Megumi-chan, how did you survive out there all alone?" Jin asked._

_"Fortunately, a kunoichi from Konoha found me and brought me back to her village. I'm not sure how I made it as far as I did because by the time she found me I was about to starve to death. But I'm glad she did find me, although I had to spend the rest of my childhood in an orphanage."_

_My uncle spent the rest of the day sharing pictures of my family and stories about my parents. All the while my mind wandered to thoughts of Kakashi and Gaara. I didn't even bother telling Gaara about my departure because had a feeling he would offer me shelter with him in Suna. I didn't even want to face that temptation. As for Kakashi, I felt he had a right to know how I felt about him before leaving the world of the living. I only wished I had the strength to tell him face to face._

**(Kakashi)**

"Well, Pakkun, here we are in Rice Country," I stated as I looked down into a sloping valley sprawled before us.

"So we are," the pug replied as he sniffed the morning air. I could see signs of a small village further down the slope. "She's definitely down there, Kakashi. Do you want me to go down to pinpoint where she's staying?"

"That'll be fine. Report back to me in an hour." With a sigh I sat on the ground and slumped against the trunk of a tree. I pulled out one of my copies of _Icha Icha Violence _but ended up tossing it to the side. It was only making me think of her even more. My love for her was making it so hard to focus on my mission. I trembled as I thought of ways to make her death as quick and merciful as I could. The very thought of her suffering made my heart ache and my stomach turn. I retuned my book to its pouch and took out some rations. I had no appetite but I knew I needed to eat to keep up my strength. Lack of physical strength was easy enough to remedy. Winning my inner battle with my emotions was a whole other challenge.


	2. Week 2

"Kakashi's POV."

_"Megumi's POV."_

**Week 2**

**(Megumi)**

_It was my second week in Oto and I was already overwhelmed by the kindness of these people that I barely knew. Everyone seemed so eager to open their hearts to me, especially the children. Kabuto's son, Yoshi, was so friendly, funny and bright. I noticed he was curious about my koto so I showed him how to play a couple simple songs. I couldn't help but smile at how his fingers fumbled over the strings. That's how I was when I first started to learn. Yoshi didn't get frustrated though. He just laughed at his mistakes and tried again. _

_Everyone was being so kind I wondered if it was out of pity. I had missed so much growing up without a family that I assumed they must feel sorry for me. While having dinner at Narabi's home something unexpected happened. I started to cry uncontrollably and just couldn't stop myself. Narabi cradled me in her arms and rocked me like a young child. She was trying to comfort me but the tears just wouldn't stop. Narabi told Yoshi to leave the room as I started to calm down. She patted my tear stained cheeks and asked me what was wrong._

_"Narabi-san...there's something I should tell you," I started in between sniffles. "When I arrived here I knew that I only have one month until I die." _

_"Megumi-san, I'm a med nin, though not as skilled as my husband was, but I can still tell that you're not sick..."_

_"In less than one month a tracker from Konoha is coming to kill me," I whispered so only she could hear. I didn't want Yoshi to know. He was still mourning his father so I didn't want to add to the pain._

_"I see. Megumi, we may be few in number but we have capable shinobi who would protect you..."_

_"No, there's no need. I accepted my fate from the beginning. I won't go back on my word to the Hokage."_

_"Very well," Narabi conceded with a grim expression. "But try not to think of it as one month until you die. Look at it as one month to live and enjoy this short time with us...your family." Part of me knew Narabi was right. I shouldn't spend my last days wallowing in misery. Yet another part of me knew that enjoying myself for the next few weeks was easier said than done._

**(Kakashi)**

After Pakkun reported back to me I observed Megumi's movements. I felt like a damned stalker watching her like that, but I couldn't help it. I had to see if she was ok, which was ironic considering what I would do to her in a matter of weeks. I noticed that there was a certain group she would hang around. One older man, a young woman, and a child. I wondered if they were the family she had mentioned in her letter to me. I couldn't help but notice how sad and distracted she looked. I tried not to get too close during daylight hours. Although I was sure I could handle it, as confrontation with any of the Sound nin was not part of my mission.

One evening I was taking a short nap up in a tree. I had mastered the art of sleeping with my left eye open to avoid being taken by surprise in my sleep. I was awakened by a sound coming from below. It was different from the lulling sound of the river, but soothing nonetheless. It was the sound of a human voice that I knew all too well. I slowly peeked around the trunk of the tree and nearly fell from my perch at the sight that I beheld. Megumi was standing waist deep in the river below stroking her long locks with her hands and humming to herself. She stood sideways against the current giving me full view of her elegant curves. I dug my fingers into the bark of the tree as she reached back to tie her hair into a ponytail which caused her to arch her back and push her perfect breasts out even further. We had been together for quite some time, but my god it was like it was my first time laying eyes on her. I felt my pulse rate increase as I fought back the desire to hold those breasts in my hands once again. I knew just the right amount of pressure to use when I would squeeze those pretty, pink nipples. 'No, no, no! Focus, Kakashi! That's not what you're here for!' I scolded myself within my mind. But I just couldn't ignore the familiar aching in my loins. I needed so much to be surrounded by her heat. I squeezed my eyes shut and tired to think about anything but the beautiful woman bathing in the river below. In spite of my efforts I couldn't help but let her name escape my lips. I silently cursed myself when she ceased her singing and began to look around. I didn't dare breathe until she stepped up onto the river bank and wrapped herself in a plain kimono. Once I determined she was far enough away I exhaled and slumped against the trunk of my perch. I grumbled inwardly because I realized I had to quench the fire that had started with a mere glimpse of my precious Megumi.

**(Megumi)**

_I couldn't sleep. I had gotten into the habit of retiring earlier than the others so I could be awake most of the night just in case he showed up. I don't know why I started doing that. Perhaps part of me hoped he would make an early appearance so I could see him. But that was foolish, because the sooner I saw him the sooner I would die. Knowing Kakashi he would give me my month. In all the time I have known him he has never denied me anything I asked. However I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him so badly! Hell, I would have been satisfied just hearing his voice. I was thinking about him so much that night I could have sworn I heard him calling my name. The stress from pondering my upcoming demise must have been getting to me._

_I was finally getting sleepy. Bathing in the river must have done the trick because I was so relaxed. I rolled out my futon and pulled out what some would consider an odd object of comfort. Before I left Konoha I made sure to pack one of Kakashi's tank tops that he used to work out in. It was unwashed and his strong scent was all over it. I pressed the shirt to my face and breathed deeply. Although the scent wasn't as strong as when I first took it, it was still there. Since I left it wrapped in my futon my whole bed smelled like Kakashi-kun. Sleeping with one of his shirts was an old habit I developed for when he would go away on A-rank or S-rank missions . It was like having him there beside me while he was gone. My love's manly scent filled my nostrils as I drifted off to sleep. _

_That night I had a dream that I felt more than saw in my unconscious state. I felt gentle kisses on my face and neck. Every place I felt the kisses felt warm and comforting. The kisses traveled down the valley of my breasts, then over my stomach and thighs. Unseen and slightly rough hands brushed across my lips then teasingly traced over my shoulders before cupping my breasts. That touch felt so familiar and so right. Those wonderful hands slid down to my waist and I felt a fluttering in my belly as soft lips pressed against my stomach once again. The kisses went lower and lower until they stopped short of the place that had so far been neglected. Before I could get too disappointed I felt that needy place being filled. How I had missed that wonderful feeling. Just when I got to the point where I didn't think I could be filled anymore I heard a voice speak softly in my ear._

_"What is it you desire more than anything, Megumi-chan?" I didn't hesitate with my response._

_"To hear Kakashi-kun tell me that he loves me, but only if he truly means it." I could hear my own voice shaking with a mixture of desire and fear. Now instead of just lips and hands, I felt a whole body press against mine as that soft, mellow voice whispered once again into my ear._

_"Megumi-chan...aishiteru." At the sound of those words it was as if love had become something tangible. I could feel what I can only describe as waves of love washing over me. As I opened my eyes I saw a flash of a man's face over mine in the darkness of the room. When I called out my love's name, in the blink of an eye the face was gone. I sat up on my bed and realized Kakashi's shirt was balled up in my left hand and my sheets were damp. I twitched when I felt a tear hit my thigh. I felt like such a fool for hoping that he was really there making love to me. My tears soaked the tank top as I cried myself to sleep._


	3. Week 3

"Kakashi's POV."

_"Megumi's POV."_

**Week 3**

**(Kakashi)**

I just couldn't get rid of that guilty feeling eating at my heart. It was almost a week later and I was still angry with myself over what I had done to that sweet woman. I had made her cry. All because I couldn't hold back my desire for her. I just had to kiss that beautiful face and touch that silky skin. More than anything I needed to be inside her. I tried to be as gentle as I could so I wouldn't wake her, but she did wake up. I left quickly before she was fully awake but stopped in my tracks outside the window when I heard her sobbing. My precious Megumi was crying and calling out my name. I wanted to go back in to comfort her and let her know that it wasn't a dream, but what would that have accomplished? God, that was so stupid of me to even touch her and upset her like that! At the same time it was so hard for me to stay away from her. I couldn't stand to hear her crying like that anymore so I left to sulk in that tree by the river. I was alone with my thoughts and my guilt was a beast breathing down my neck. My rations were getting kind of low but I wanted them to make them last a least a few more days. I was feeling kind of light headed so I decided to go half a mile down stream and catch some fish to eat. I started a campfire and used it long enough to cook with then put it out. Although I felt I was far enough away from the village I still didn't want to draw too much attention to my location.

After my meal I headed back to Oto through a nearby wild rice field. The village was within sight when I stopped. I could sense five chakra signatures moving towards me from different directions. They weren't moving fast so I assumed they were sizing me up. I side-stepped an inch as a senbon whistled past my head and landed in the ground behind me with the poison end down. The eerie clang of kunai meeting kunai rang through the air as I blocked an attack from my left. I guess my attacker assumed I was vulnerable from that side since my hitai-ate was covering my Sharingan. The other shinobi assumed wrong as I pushed my attacker away from me. I was surprised by how soft and round the abdomen felt as the ninja skidded to a halt mere feet away. When my opponent stood upright I could see that it was a red headed woman who stood about five and a half feet tall. I figured out why her abdomen was so soft when I saw signs of a pregnant belly through her clothing. The four others hadn't revealed themselves yet, but I wasn't letting my guard down.

"I see you're paying attention. Unfortunately that just means you'll be more trouble than I thought," the woman stated calmly as she sheathed her kunai.

"What the hell is wrong with you, lady, fighting while you're pregnant?" I asked as she regarded me with a smirk. I didn't bother sheathing my weapon and I didn't take my eyes off of her. She may have put her kunai away but I didn't trust her one bit.

"My physical state is none of your concern. You're intruding on my territory so you'd better explain why you're here." I could sense the four other signatures moving closer.

"You already know why I'm here so I don't owe you any explanation." Surprise flashed across her face for a second before she regarded me with a cold glare.

"I see. So you're the one. Do, Re, Mi, Fa! Fall back!" The four other shinobi now made their appearance looking confused by the order. I was confused myself, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't want to get sidetracked on my mission, but if any of them tried to stop me I knew I would have to kill them.

**(Megumi)**

_It was Uncle Jin's birthday so he decided to celebrate with some of the adults that evening. There was a lot of laughter and plenty of sake to go around. Narabi and I were the only ones not drinking because she was pregnant and I had given up sake long ago when I found out I was a mean drunk. One of the men started telling a really raunchy story about one of his female conquests when Jin scolded him. He said it was rude to talk like that in front of us women. I laughed saying that his stories were tame compared to the things I had seen and heard. That comment got all the men looking at me with a mix of expressions of curiosity, discomfort, and lust._

_"Go ahead and tell your naughty stories, gentlemen. Don't mind me."_

_"Aww, c'mon, Megumi-san! Give us the sexy details!" Baffa slurred as he leaned a little closer to me with a leering smile. _

_"I don't think so, my friend. A woman has to have her secrets," I replied as I sipped my tea. I could kind of tell that Baffa liked me, and I felt kind of bad for teasing him a little. But I was having such a good time celebrating with the rowdy bunch I decided not to dwell on it. Miki's crazy stories had me laughing so hard it reminded me of the times I hung out with Suki, Jiraiya and the others in the circle. The only thing is my old friends didn't make up any of the insane tales they told._

_The night was still young but I was starting to feel tired. I gave my uncle a birthday kiss on the cheek and bid the others good night. Narabi said she was feeling tired too so she left with me. Once we got far enough away from the revelry her smile was suddenly wiped from her face as she walked closer to me._

_"Megumi-san, I have something to tell you. Earlier I crossed paths with an unknown shinobi just outside the village. His hair was wild looking and he wore his hitae-ate over his left eye." It didn't take long for me to figure out who she was describing. "Megumi...is he the tracker that you said that was coming for you?" I stopped walking and pressed a hand to my heart._

_"Hai, he is the one. He is Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. Narabi, please don't interfere with his mission."_

_"If you think we'll just stand there and let him kill you..."_

_"Narabi, if any of you interfere I will never forgive you!" I didn't like taking that harsh tone with her, and the hurt was clear on her face, but I wouldn't stand for anyone thwarting my Kakashi's mission. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two of us._

_"You're in love with him aren't you?" I gave a simple nod in response. "I see...Well, good night, Megumi-san." I bid her farewell as she headed for her house leaving me alone on the narrow path. I had a feeling I would have a hard time sleeping knowing that my love was so near. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I made up my mind to make the best of the next several days. I actually looked forward to that last day when I would see the man I adored even if it would be my last time._

_As I settled down for the night I laid Kakashi-kun's shirt on my pillow and whispered bittersweet words as I shut my eyes._

_"Happy Birthday...Kakashi-kun."_


	4. Week 4

**Week 4**

**(Kakashi)**

Tonight would be the night. I looked forward to it and dreaded it at the same time. I tossed my supplies into the river and ate the last of my rations. I wouldn't need any of those things where I was going. I headed to the house where Megumi had been staying but discovered that she wasn't there.

'Shit! How could I lose her at a time like this?' I thought as I summoned Pakkun. She wouldn't dare change her mind at the last minute, would she? Could she have gotten scared and was now trying to flee? No, that didn't sound like the Megumi I know and love. I had Pakkun sniff where she had been staying so he could find her new location. I wanted to find her quickly to avoid another confrontation with those other shinobi. As I hurried to keep up with Pakkun he asked me a simple question.

"Kakashi, will you be able to go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." The reason I was so sure was that I wasn't going to let Megumi-chan die alone.

My ninken was able to track her to a small home on the west side of the village. I tested the back door and found it unlocked. I threw several shuriken into the doorway to set off any traps. There were none so I figured Megumi had left it unlocked for me. I still had to proceed with caution. Pakkun and I stayed low to the floor as I tested each room for traps. When I finally made it to the room at the end of the hall I saw her. Her back was to me but I recognized those long, jet-black locks. She didn't move as I approached from behind. I knelt behind her and kissed the back of her head as I pulled out a kunai when she finally spoke.

"So you've finally come, Kakashi-kun. The Hokage was kind enough to honor my final request. I'm glad."

I hesitated for a moment then re-sheathed my kunai and caressed her from behind. Once she turned to face me I removed my mask. I couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression on her face. I swore long ago that the only person I would let see my face would be the woman I spend the rest of my life with. I figured since my life would be ending soon after hers I might as well let my beloved see me.

"This is what you wanted, right koibito? I hope you're not disappointed."

"Kakashi-kun, I could never be disappointed by such a beautiful face."

"Good, because I never wanted to disappoint the woman I love."

The time had come for me to complete my mission but I had to kiss her one last time. While she was distracted by the kiss I pressed my kunai against her neck. It merely broke the skin but she didn't flinch. I broke off the kiss and laid her on the floor on her back. Her long locks fanned out around her shoulders framing her beautiful face. I didn't see a bit of fear in her eyes, just resolve. I couldn't believe how unbelievably strong Megumi could be in the face of death. A drop of water splashed against her cheek from above. It took me a moment to realize it was one of my tears. I got a firm grip on my kunai as I turned her head to the side so I could make a clean cut.

"Don't worry, koibito, you won't die alone," I whispered, kissing her once again as I prepared to slash her throat. I paused when I heard Pakkun call to me to stop. "Pakkun, what is it?"

"Kakashi, I can't allow you to kill her."

"And why not?"

"This woman is whelping. I have too much respect for you to allow you to kill your own pup."

I sat back up to stare at the pug, not realizing I had dropped my weapon. This mission had developed into a whole new situation.

**(Megumi)**

_'I'm pregnant? How can this be when Tsunade-sama had me on birth control?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Kakashi was still sitting on top of me looking down at me in unbelief._

_"Megumi-chan, how long...?"_

_"Kakashi-kun, I swear I didn't know! If I did I would have told you!"_

_Now we were both looking at Pakkun for some sort of explanation for how he knew._

_"It was your scent. It was slightly different from when I first smelled it on your hitae-ate. When I picked up your scent at the other house I noticed that it was slightly different but I didn't figure out why until a few moments ago. There are only three things that slightly change a human woman's scent. Illness, menstruation, and pregnancy. After eliminating the first two possibilities, I concluded the latter explained the difference."_

_"If you don't mind my asking," I stated as I sat up, "how did you exclude the other two choices?"_

_"No offense, but I have smelled you when you were sick and during your cycle while you were in Konoha." Pakkun punctuated his answer with a sniff. "I'm guessing you're about a month to six weeks along. Takes about that long for a human female's scent to change noticeably."_

_For a few moments I sat there stunned that I had almost died and that I was pregnant with Kakashi-kun's child. I hadn't noticed that Kakashi had left and come back with towels and a basin of water. As he began to gently clean the blood off of my neck I pondered something he had said just moments before. _

"_Kakashi-kun, what did you mean before when you said I wouldn't die alone?" I asked as he applied some antibacterial cream to my flesh wound. Meanwhile Pakkun had climbed into my lap and rested his head on my thigh. He whined happily as I scratched him behind the ears._

"_Simple. After I carried out my mission I was going to drink this." He pulled out a small vial of a clear liquid. _

"_Poison! You were going to poison yourself!" Pakkun sat up in my lap looking just as horrified as I was feeling. Before I knew it I had slapped Kakashi hard across the face. "How could you even think of doing such a horrible thing?"_

"_I was tired..." Kakashi started. I was about to say something but he pressed a hand against my lips. "I was tired of watching people I love die in front of my face. Father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei...the list goes on. I decided before I got here that you would be the last. But in light of the situation..." Kakashi took the vial and smashed it against a wall. "I won't be needing that." He leaned over to give me a sweet kiss on the lips then patted Pakkun on the head. "Arigato, my friend. If it wasn't for you we would both be dead."_

"_So desu ne!" (That's right!) I thanked Pakkun in my own way with a kiss on top of his head causing him to happily wag his tail. When I set him on the floor he bid us farewell with a humble bow._

"_Kakashi, Megumi, I'm always willing to help a friend. Ja ne!"_

_After the ninken returned to his own realm my love and I were left alone. _

**(Kakashi)**

After I finished bandaging Megumi's neck I kissed her forehead and apologized. She told me there was no need because I was just carrying out orders. That didn't make me feel any better about it. My Megumi can be so forgiving.

"How's you neck?"

"It's fine. I don't even feel any pain." She gently brushed her fingers against the bandages. I noticed she was giving me shy glances, kind of like the day Jiraiya introduced us to each other. I moved closer to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"You look like you want something, Megumi-chan. Tell me what's on your mind." Her cheeks were turning slightly pink, so I pretty much figured out what she wanted.

"Ano...Kakashi-sama..." Heh, it drives me crazy when she calls me that, and she knows it. "I have a request." She sounded so cute and shy it made me want to ravish her right then and there.

"What is it you want, beautiful?" She leaned her soft cheek against mine. Her lips brushed against my ear as she told me her heart's desire.

"Can I...can I be on top this time?"

"Hmm...Is that all? Well, I can't deny my Megumi-chan, so the answer is yes."

We didn't waste any time removing our clothing. As I rolled out a futon I heard the thump of a weapon hitting a wall. Megumi had lodged my kunai into the wall about three feet from the floor. I had a feeling she had a good reason for doing that because she was smiling. She then asked me to lay the futon next to the wall. After I laid down on my back she straddled my shoulders while gripping the kunai embedded in the wall.

"Using it for balance, I see. Eh, whatever works, love."

I reached behind her to push her forward until she pretty pink petals were right above my face. I gently kissed her folds before parting them with my tongue. As I tasted the nectar of my goddess she began to slowly grind against my face. The way she tasted and the way she was moving was driving me wild. From her moans I could tell she was really enjoying this, so it took me by surprise when she got up suddenly.

"Megumi-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said as turned around and laid on top of me so that her head was lying against my thigh. This position gave me an even more magnificent view of her beautiful glistening lips. I could feel her playing shyly with my cock so I nipped one of her thighs and slapped a hand across her ass cheeks. I could hear her giggling as she slipped me into her mouth. Between her hot, warm mouth and the taste of her sweet juices I couldn't decide what I loved more. Just as things were feeling really good she let up again. This time I slapped her pussy lips in frustration.

"Damn it, Megumi-chan! Stop being such a tease!" I scolded as she straddled my hips with the prettiest smile on her lips. She ground her wetness against my shaft before slowly settling down on it. As I felt myself engulfed by her heat I quickly forgave her for the teasing. I had let Megumi have a little taste of being in control, but that dominant part of me wanted to take over. I took hold of her hips to hold her steady. By the look on her face she knew what was coming. I was going to fuck the shit out of that pussy and she was going to love every minute of it. Her being on top for a change was really beginning to grow on me. I couldn't get enough of her passionate screams as I pulled on her nipples and squeezed those luscious breasts. I drove into her one more time when I heard someone burst into the door. I looked over to see the pregnant kunoichi I had crossed paths with and the older man Megumi had been hanging out with. Both of them had their weapons drawn, and both of them looked pretty surprised by the sight before them.

"Megumi-chan! You're still alive!" the man shouted. Megumi clung to me and quickly pulled a blanket over both of us. I thought that was kind of funny since they had already gotten quite an eye full. I was also annoyed by the interruption.

"Ok, it's pretty obvious why you came here. It's also pretty obvious that it won't be necessary to kill me. With that being said...COULD YOU PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE?!"

The two shinobi didn't move, looking down at me in disgust instead. That's when a sweet little voice came from beneath the blanket.

"Uncle Jin, Narabi...please go. I'll explain everything later, ok?" My love peeked from underneath the blanket with pleading in her eyes. With a sigh the pair finally complied and backed out of the room.

"So...you want to pick up where we left off or are you too embarrassed?" I asked as I kissed her pretty forehead. Megumi then threw the blanket aside and pounced on me to give me a hungry kiss.

"I wasn't embarrassed. I just acted like that to make those two go away." I couldn't help but laugh after realizing it was all an act.

"Megumi-chan, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Actually, no you haven't."

"Touché...why don't I just show you then?" I returned that kiss I pushed back inside of her. Those two were going to have to wait a little longer to speak with Megumi-chan. A whole lot longer, actually.


	5. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

**(Megumi)**

_I woke the next morning feeling the best I'd ever felt in my life. I turned my head to see Kakashi-kun nestled against my back sleeping soundly. I assumed he must still be exhausted from the night before. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back on that beautiful night. After making love we went to Narabi's house. I wasn't surprised that Uncle Jin and the New Sound Four were gathered there. They all seemed very happy to see me alive, especially Baffa, who was glaring daggers at Kakashi while asking me several times if I was all right. Kakashi pulled me closer to him as he gave Baffa a look daring him to come closer to me. The shinobi took the hint and kept his distance. Midori, who I think had a little sake buzz going, made a comment about how sexy Kakashi was and asked him what his name was. Rei inquired if my love was the one who hurt my neck and Midori commented that he could hurt her any time while slapping her own ass. I gave her an evil eye causing her to sober up and back into a corner._

_After everyone settled down I explained the situation. Everyone was thrilled that the threat to my life had passed, but I got mixed reaction to the announcement of my pregnancy. While I continued to talk to the New Sound Four Kakashi pulled Uncle Jin and Narabi aside for a private conversation. I noticed him expose his Sharingan as he spoke. I knew he had used it when I saw the blank looks on their faces. Seconds later they both shook their heads as they came out of the temporary trance. Later I asked Kakashi what he had done to them. He told me that he simply made them forget seeing him without his mask. I explained to my family that I would be retuning to Konoha the following day. Everyone was upset until I explained that I would be coming back. I couldn't abandon my family, and from what I saw of the village I could tell I was needed._

_I knew we would both want to travel in fresh clothing the next day, so I asked Kakashi to strip down as I did the same so I could wash our clothes. As I put up a clothesline in the room my love pondered aloud why he never fantasized about me doing the laundry in the nude before. I just shook my head and laughed as he emptied his vest of weapons. I noticed as we washed and hung up our clothes Kakashi looked like he was fighting to stay wake. It appeared the stress of past few weeks was catching up to him, so I suggested that he lie down. He fell asleep while I hung the rest of the laundry up to dry; however I could tell at least one part of him was still awake. I figured a good hand job would take care of that and give my sweet some very pleasant dreams. As I used my mouth to finish my self appointed task I felt a finger brush against my cheek. When I looked up I saw that Kakashi's eyes were open and he had quite an amused expression on his face. After making love for the third time that night, we stayed up a little longer to talk._

_"Kakashi-kun, are you happy about the baby?"_

_"Of course I am. If it wasn't for your pregnancy we would both be dead."_

_"That's not what I meant. I want to know if...you're glad we're going to be parents." He kissed the tip of my nose as he tenderly rubbed my belly._

_"I never really thought about having children before. And I just turned forty a week ago."_

_"That's not old."_

_"I didn't say I was old," he responded while giving my arm a little pinch. "I just didn't think I would become a father for the first time at this age. We'll be ok. We're both still young. At least my mother can stop complaining about me not giving her any grandchildren."_

_"Your mother...is still alive?"_

_"If you can call it that. After my father committed seppuku she snapped. She's been in an institution ever since." Kakashi suddenly got that far away look in his eyes so I didn't push the issue. "Megumi-chan, I think you'll make a wonderful mother...and a great wife."_

_"Kakashi-kun..." He hugged me closer to him._

_"That's right. When we get back to Konoha we're getting married." I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach._

_"Kakashi...are you just saying that because I'm pregnant?"_

_"No. I'm saying it because I love you and I do believe you'll make a great wife. Of course if you think I'll be a total fuck-up as a husband..."_

_"Oh no! I don't think that at all! You'll make a great husband!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Hai! Besides, if any other woman tries to marry my Kakashi-kun...I'll kick her ass!" He laughed as he hugged me to his chest while I hoped he realized I was serious. After that we decided to get some sleep. We knew we had to head back to Konoha as soon as possible so a hunter nin wouldn't be sent after the both of us._

**(Kakashi)**

By the following afternoon Megumi-chan and I were ready to depart from Oto. Megumi shared tearful good-byes with her friends and family. It was all right when she hugged her uncle, the women, and even the children good-bye. But when that guy Baffa tried to hug my Megumi that's where I drew the line. When I put myself between him and my love he took the hint and simply said good-bye to her.

Megumi offered to summon Kokoumori to cut our two-day trip down to a matter of hours. I thought that was an excellent idea, so we made out return journey to the Hidden Leaf Village on the back of The Great Bat. In mid-flight the giant bat struck up a conversation with Megumi.

"So, this is the man you were weeping over the entire trip to Oto. Kind of scrawny if you ask me. I can barely feel him on my back."

"Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted, I'm just along for the ride!" I protested. I could feel laughter rumble through her body as I contemplated kicking her in the side.

"My Kakashi is not scrawny. And besides, he's more than big enough in all the places that count," my future wife countered as she pulled my mask down to give me a kiss.

"And what places are those, Megumi-chan?"

"I'll show you later," she teased.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama for that! Cleaning your tears off my back was easy enough, but I think any other fluids would be more of a challenge to remove," the Great Bat grumbled. Megumi laughed, but I didn't think it was all that funny.

When we arrived in Konoha Kokoumori landed just outside the gates before departing in a cloud of mist. Megumi and I made a quick stop at our place so I could grab some cash. I hadn't bothered taking any with me before because I really didn't think I would be coming back. My love looked totally surprised when I took her to pick out her own engagement ring. Perhaps until that moment she didn't think I was serious about marrying her, but she knew now for sure. Once she chose her ring I had the honor of slipping it on her finger right there at the counter. It was a perfect fit.

"Well, my beautiful fiancé, I think it's about time I made my report to the Hokage."

I took Megumi by the hand and we headed to the Hokage's tower. The ANBU guards posted there looked stunned to see Megumi with me alive and well. Whenever one of our own gets listed in the Bingo Book word spreads fast. I didn't have time to explain the circumstances to the ANBU, some of which were both of our friends, so without a word we made our way to the Rokudaime's office. When we entered the room I saw a familiar figure leaning over Naruto's desk. I could only see him from the back but the gourd and the bright red hair was a dead giveaway. He seemed to be in a heated conversation with the Hokage. From what I could tell from his voice he was really pissed.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is Megumi-chan?"

"Gaara-kun, I'm right here!" That's when both the Hokage and the Kazekage noticed us standing there. Both of them were speechless until Naruto broke the silence.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gaara was in front of Megumi in a flash stroking a thumb across her cheek.

"Megumi-chan, are you ok? What happened to your neck?" As Megumi assured him that she was all right that's when Gaara got an odd look on his face. He grabbed hold of her left hand to look at the ring, and then glared at me. "Hn, I see what's going on here. Congratulations...Kakashi." My fellow master then punched me hard in my right arm. It hurt like hell but I managed to keep my composure. We all turned our attention back to Naruto when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

That's when all four of us had a seat so I could give a basic explanation of what happened. By the end of the brief version Naruto was staring at both of us with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"You do know this means you failed your mission, right?" he said sounding very tired all of a sudden.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Just as suddenly a smile lit up his whole face.

"But, since you brought her back I will give you partial payment! And Megumi-chan," he continued in a voice much gentler than before, "I'm glad you didn't have to die. It's good to have you back."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Hokage-sama!" came Megumi's tearful response. I knew those weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness and relief.

**(Megumi)**

_Kakashi and I spent the rest of the day with Gaara. I apologized to him for making him worry. When he told me that I could have come to him for help I told him I knew that, which is why I didn't ask. He seemed to understand the reasons I gave him and expressed his forgiveness with a kiss. _

_"I just thought of something. I was going to stop by Tsubaki-sama's tonight to see if I could find out what happened to the two of you. How about we all stop by and surprise the shit outta them?"_

_Kakashi and I both thought that was a great idea. After sunset all three of us headed out. Even after all that time away I still remembered the safest path to Tsubaki-sama's house. Kakashi and I hid while Gaara knocked on the front door. Tsubaki answered the door looking kind of depressed._

_"Kazekage-sama, I'm glad to see you could make it."_

_"I hope you don't mind that I brought a couple good friends of mine."_

_That was our cue to step out of hiding. When Tsubaki saw us she screamed, pushed Gaara out of the way, and hugged the two of us to her bosom. Moments later people came rushing out of the house. For the next few minutes all I could see was arms and faces...and was that a baby? I couldn't stop crying and laughing at all the loving attention I was getting. I was so happy to see all my dear friends. They were asking all kinds of questions and Suki even asked about the 'big ass rock' on my finger. They couldn't seem to fathom the idea of Kakashi and me being engaged. Perhaps it was because we were together for quite a few years and the word 'marriage' had never come up about us. After everyone calmed down Tsubaki shooed the others away as Kakashi, Gaara, and I snuck into the house. We found a nice, quiet private room down in the dungeon to talk amongst ourselves. _

_"You know, Megumi-chan, you owe me for last month," Gaara began._

_"Ano...I realize that, Gaara-sama. How would you like me to make it up to you?" Gaara and Kakashi shared a look and my fiancé got an amused look on his face. It was kind of creepy how the two of them seemed to know what the other was thinking, but them being brothers in the life and both of them caring for me had helped them become close friends. Without a word Kakashi removed my blouse while Gaara removed my pants. Kakashi admonished Gaara to be gentle with me because I was pregnant. Gaara mumbled that I wasn't the first pregnant woman he had been with so he knew how to handle me. Up until that point I hadn't known Gaara could be so gentle. His hands are also softer than Kakashi's, and Gaara's hands felt so good as he glided them over my body. As Kakashi played with my breasts Gaara put his amazing tongue to good use down below. I just relaxed and enjoyed the touch of these two wonderful men. I already knew why Gaara was getting me so relaxed. The past couple months he had gained an appreciation for my back entrance. And I won't lie. I loved the feeling of it too. Kakashi added to the sensation by playing with my clit. I came so hard I couldn't even keep my eyes open. When I opened my eyes Gaara was smiling down at me and Kakashi was rubbing my belly. As we all took a shower together I was still basking in the afterglow as Kakashi washed my back while Gaara slowly pumped his fingers in and out of my still dripping wet pussy._

_"So Kakashi, when's the wedding?" Gaara asked as I leaned back against my fiancé._

_"We haven't decided yet, but I'm sure it'll be soon. You have any objection about being my best man?"_

_"Fine with me. It won't be the first time the bride was screwing the best man." My eyes flew open to stare at Gaara. Was he actually attempting to make a joke? With Gaara you could never really tell. I figured it wasn't that important as he leaned over to suck on my nipples. I smiled to myself realizing dealing with these two crazy doms could never be dull._


	6. A New Chapter

**A New Chapter**

**(Kakashi)**

A few weeks had passed since Megumi and I had returned from Oto. Between my fiancé's simple yet elegant planning skills and Tsubaki's connections our wedding plans were coming together quickly. I had already pretty much met all my future in-laws, but Megumi-chan had yet to meet my only living relative. I really didn't want to take her to meet my mother, but Megumi insisted that I take her to meet her. It had been a while since I had been to the institution. I never visited more than once a month because I didn't see any sort of change in my mother's mental state. I decided to bring Megumi along during one of my visits. As soon as I stepped up to the desk the receptionist recognized me. She greeted me as I signed in then asked about Megumi.

"This is my fiancé."

"Really, now? Yohaku-san will be glad to hear about this I'm sure!"

Damn, did mother tell everyone in this place about my long-term single status? I decided what's done is done as Megumi and I headed for Mother's room. I knocked before entering and found her sitting on her usual spot on the side of her bed. When she looked up she got an excited expression on her face as she stood up.

"Sakumo! It's about time you got back!"

"Mother, it's me, your son." She flopped back down on her bed looking a little disappointed.

"Oh hello, Kakashi. You look so much like your father it's uncanny! And who is this beautiful young lady you brought here with you?"

"This is Kayou Megumi, my fiancé."

"Did you say fiancé? Oh, Sakumo will be thrilled! I'll make sure to tell him as soon as he returns from his mission. I'm so happy! My son is finally going to give me grandbabies!" Megumi smiled as my mother took hold of her hands. "Oh, yes, she'll definitely give you beautiful babies, Kakashi. I can see in her eyes she's a very sweet girl. Your father will be so proud that you chose such a beautiful, sweet wife."

I couldn't help but notice Megumi didn't seem the least bit freaked out that my mother was referring to my father as if he was still alive. I watched in amazement as my love talked with my mother as if everything was perfectly normal. Watching Megumi with my mother showed me the depths of her compassion. For a moment I felt like I didn't deserve a woman like her.

As Megumi and I prepared to leave my mother took hold of each of our hands to get our full attention.

"Kakashi, Megumi, take a moment to hear an old woman's advice. Always be loving and sweet to each other. Even if you disagree resolve the issue quickly and get back to loving one another. Never part ways angry at each other...like my husband and me did. You see, before he went on his current mission we quarreled. As soon as he comes back I'm going to tell him how sorry I am and that I love him. Someday I'll get a chance to tell him. I just have to be patient. I apologize for slowing you down. I know you have other places to go."

"It's all right, Mother. You're not slowing us down at all." I gave my mother a hug and kiss as she requested that we bring any grandchildren by to see her. I promised I would. As Megumi and I headed for home I couldn't help but ask my love why she didn't seem bothered by being in a mental institution.

"Well, I remember staying in the children's wing for a while. I had attempted suicide by slashing my wrists." I stopped in my tracks to look at her not only because of what she said but also how she said it. She spoke about it in such a casual way. "Kakashi-kun, we've both been through some pretty shitty stuff growing up. Do you think...it was fate that brought us together?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that you're a very strong woman and that I don't want anyone but you by my side." She sighed and leaned against my chest as she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Let's do everything we can to prevent our child from growing up like we did, ok?"

I promised to try, but living the life of a shinobi was going to make that a difficult promise to keep.

**(Megumi)**

_The day of our wedding had finally come and I was so excited. I was also glad that I have such amazing friends to help plan the wedding on such short notice. It also helped that we kept the guest list small. Neither of us wanted a bunch of people we barely knew attending our nuptials. Anko, who was my Maid of Honor, helped me put on the finishing touches of my make-up when Uncle Jin came to let her know it was time for her to take her place. I was glad my uncle was able to make it from Oto to give me away. As Jin walked me down the isle I could tell all eyes were on me. Anko had told me that I looked fabulous, and I could tell by the way everyone was staring at me. None of them knew so far that the wedding kimono had belonged to my mother, and I couldn't believe that it fit me so perfectly. Kakashi looked so cool as we made our vows to each other. He didn't seem nervous at all. After Shizune pronounced us husband and wife I unfurled my big, ornamental fan to cover our faces as Kakashi place a hand over Shizune's eyes. I then pulled my husband's mask down and we shared a very passionate first kiss as a married couple. I then pushed Kakashi's mask back in place and snapped my fan closed, giving the wedding guests a wink. Kakashi and I had planned that little trick weeks before. Shizune looked as if she wished she had a little warning ahead of time._

**(Kakashi)**

The reception went very well, although I had to enlist the help of others to make sure Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Suki didn't drink up all the sake. I decided to avoid Jiraiya after he gave me some weird suggestions to make our wedding night more interesting. The Sanin was cool most of the time, but sometimes he took things a little too far. Gaara's ideas were no better, but in his case I think he was just joking. At least I hope he was. When a grinning Naruto approached us with a hand behind his back I knew he was up to something.

"Hey, guys! Before I give you my wedding gift I need to ask you if you have made any honeymoon plans?"

"Well, no. We didn't really have time to plan one on such short notice so we decided to hold off on it until later," I replied, as Naruto got even more excited. He handed me an envelope and asked me to open it. Inside of it were two tickets for an all expense paid cruise to Moon Country. Wow, how many years has it been since I went to that island paradise? Too many if you ask me. When I showed the package to my wife she was thrilled. She had never been to Moon Country so she had every reason to be excited. We both thanked Naruto profusely for his kindness as he told us that the cruise starts in three days so we had better get packing. He didn't have to tell us twice. By the way, our honeymoon provided us with some of the best, sexiest fun we ever had in our lives...but that's a whole different story you'll have to wait to hear.

**A/N: I hope this story helped shed some light on why Kakashi and Megumi were meant to be together. I'm glad you enjoyed it, my friends! Ja matta!**


End file.
